


Common Sense Isn't Common Anymore

by hmeihmeh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmeihmeh/pseuds/hmeihmeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy one-shots about nothing in particular. </p><p>"Common sense is NOT a gift, it is a punishment because you have to deal with all the people without it."<br/>"Common sense is like deodorant- the people who need it the most never use it."<br/>"Common sense is the most limited of all natural resources."  </p><p> Camp Halfblood no longer knew what common sense was, and it was not surprise really. At least not with the children of the gods running around</p><p>Updated: Saturday, July 23rd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rick Riordan. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The plot used in this story is owned William victor.  
http://www.creative-writing-now.com/short-story-ideas.html

Your character thinks his boss is looking for an excuse to fire him. He decides to fight back....

 

Will Solace couldn’t understand what Nico di Angelo wanted to do with him in his office. His mind was flickering from idea to idea, what had he done wrong? Maybe that time when he broke the coffee machine- but that had been a year ago. The time he was late, or maybe when he didn’t show up at all? The time he pushed the panic alarm? Or when he fell asleep underneath the table upstairs. Maybe Nico didn’t like him anymore. Maybe Nico thought Will was an eyesore, or that he smelled bad. Yesterday he had… he had asked Nico to get coffee with him. Maybe Nico was actually secretly married. There was no reason for him to get fired, so it wasn't fair that his boss would take out his frustration on him.  
He stopped in front of the door to Nico’s office taking a deep breath and stormed into the room.  
“HOW DARE YOU FIRE ME?!” Will nearly shouted, surprising himself, Nico looked taken aback. “I’m one of the most valuable people in this entire building. Well? What do you say? You think I’m not worth the money you pay me?! WHAT? WHAT? I’m invaluable! Invaluable! You hear me Nico di Angelo. HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU FIRE ME! Is it because I asked you out yesterday?! That you’re secretly married. That’s it, isn’t it. I didn’t know, just because you have a wife doesn’t mean you have to fire me. I get that you don’t get me out much-”  
“Excuse me?” Nico interjected,  
“Just because you’re… not out there doesn’t mean you have to blame me. Are you having marriage problems? Your children has the chickenpox? Your mom doesn’t know? You didn’t remember the anniversary?” Will lowered his voice to a whisper, “Is it because, you… you know... can’t get it up?” He gestured downwards, “Because you can take pills for that.”  
“My… it works just fine, thank you very much, Solace.” Nico hissed, a scowl taking over his features.  
“Are you sure, are you being deprived of…. Something? Is your wife punishing you?” Will asked. “Just because of that you can’t fire me! I’m invaluable.” Nico raised a hand and cut,  
“I know you are, Solace. I’m not firing you.”  
“You’re….not?” Will asked tentatively and he could feel the heat flushing his cheeks.  
“I’m not married either. I don’t have children and I don’t have erectile dysfunction. And I do get out.” Will opened his mouth to protest, but Nico cut him off, “Actually I was going to ask you for help. I need to pick out a gift for Percy and I need someone to come with me to his party.”  
“Oh.” Was all Will could say. “I think… I think that I’ll go now.” He rubbed the back of his neck and then scampered out the door, but not too late to hear Nico call out,  
“I’ll pick you up.”

I Will be continuing this and hope to post in the next few days (no matter how crap it is)  
This was for fun but I decided to post it anyways and will continue  
-Friday June 3rd, 2016  
Thank you for reading my third fanfiction post.  
Sorry if it was terrible, and for the spelling errors or the grammar errors, but hey,  
"A professional writer is an amateur who didn't quit"  
-Bach


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Solace was very excited to play his violin. To show off to adoring crowds. But even more so to get personal lessons from Nico. Even though he has no musical talent. And even though he made some elders go deaf. And even though he got death threats. It was all worth it.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rick Riordan. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

"What exactly, Will Solace, is that horrendous noise? It sounds like a cat. In pain. Falling down the stairs." Kayla asked, poking her head around the corner into her brother's room. Will looked up and sent Kayla a hurt look.  
"I'm practicing." Will huffed indignantly. Kayla raised an eyebrow,  
"Practicing summoning a demon? Because I hear the screams of something dying. And, I believe, I will be next if these god-awful sounds don't stop."  
"Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic," Will consoled. "Music is in our blood, Kayla. Our blood!" Kayla did not look particularly impressed.  
"That's not music, Will. I think... a long time ago, we agreed that you have no musical talent. I believe we also agreed that you would never and should not ever attempt to gain or practice your... music talent."  
"I've had inspiration." Will defended, haughtily.  
"I think you've eaten something. So what exactly spurred this on?"  
Will remained silent, plucking at the strings of his torture device, before turning back, lifting the bow back to the string of the violin, and drawing out a long, wailing sound. Then a few more squeaking notes, only pausing slightly when he heard Kayla hollering bloody murder at him. Will smiled and resumed practice.

"Will-" Kayla started cautiously. Will cut her off,  
"There is nothing that will stop me from my dream, Kayla. I can feel it, this instrument, the melody, the sound.... it's in me."  
"It is, it's effecting your logical thinking."  
"Nothing shall with hold me."  
"Not even if I told you the neighborhood has been complaining?" Kayla prompted.  
"They don't know talent when it comes around and hits them." Will argued. "Besides, it's not that bad." Kayla just shook her head.

Since nobody at home seemed to... appreciate his newfound skills (Will knew they were just jealous) he decided to take his music outside. In this time he practiced he startled away half the forest, two large flocks of cows, and several dozen people. Will was sure it was just a coincidence. 

Will met Nico every Wednesday, Nico had been passing through their small town for about six weeks and deciding if he wanted to stay and in that Will had wanted to meet up. Purely coincidentally Nico also played the violin.  
Nico would give Will positive feedback, smile and encourage him to keep practicing. So Will kept working on his music and Nico kept lying through his teeth. Until Will showed up again with his violin and played the worst rendition of what was supposed to be the national anthem. Then Nico spoke up quietly,  
"Will... I think you should leave... it might be best if we stop these lessons. "  
"What?" Was all Will could say, confused.  
"I said maybe we should.... I'm stopping these lessons I just can't take you any longer."  
"What do you mean? Why?"  
"Because Will. Gods of Olympus, how do you not know? You are terrible at violin. Absolutely nothing for me to work with. I can't stand you in my house making such a ruckus. My mother has threatened to kill herself. I get complaints from the neighbors all the time. I'm being harassed, Will! I've tried to be polite. I've tried to help you. But I just want you out! I can't stand to hear you play the cursed instrument one more time." Nico was panting by the time he was finished, face flushed and breathing hard. Will just took it in stoic silence.  
"You really think I'm that bad?" He asked finally.  
"As my mother said, I would kill myself before I have to listen to you play ever again." Will gently placed the violin down next to him and sent Nico a grin.  
"And I honestly don't think I'm that bad!" Will protested. "Well maybe I should pick another instrument?" Wil turned to Nico inquisitively. Nico raised an eyebrow.  
"I think the triangle is the perfect instrument for you." Affirmed.  
"Nico, honestly."  
"No, the triangle is a very... sophisticated instrument. It just has this presence that is undeniable..." Nico trailed off.  
"The only reason I picked up violin was to spend time with you." Will offered, sending Nico a smile.  
"So you decided to torture me with your lack of musical skills." Nico supplied. Will looked sheepish.  
"I wasn't that bad." Will argued. Nico raised an eyebrow. They spent the rest of the time in light conversation. 

Kayla poked her head around the door. It had been a week if silence. Blissful, peaceful silence. There was no violin.  
"Finally gave up on your dream?" Kayla asked Will. Will grinned up at her,  
"Honestly, sis, I wasn't that bad. I made tons of progress in that short time!" Kayla didn't argue with her brother, there was no point  
"The neighbors are glad. I was worried they might take drastic measures. Luckily, at least some of the elderly are a bit deaf so you didn't permanently... traumatize them."  
"Nico's mother threatened to kill herself if I didn't stop." Will interjected. Kayla smiled at that. 

The next month Will was obsessed with his triangle. And Nico was getting fired of hearing the same note over and over. The month after that Nico was exhausted of the maracas, and then the tambourine, and the cow bell. Especially the cow bell. Finally Nico stopped giving Will new instruments, he gave him a diamond ring and a promise. They would always love each other, as long as Will never picked up another instrument. 

 

Thank you for reading my fourth fanfiction post.  
Sorry if it was terrible, and for the spelling errors or the grammar errors, but hey,  
"A professional writer is an amateur who didn't quit"  
-Bach

Feedback in any form is appreciated.


	3. Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> It's bloody Valentine's day and there Is a discount for couples. And hey, you look single too, so lets pretend to be a couple to get that discount because I am bloody starving!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rick Riordan. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Will Solace was tired and sweaty and very hungry, and not in the satisfying way. Satisfying like they way you're sweaty and tired after a long work out. Or tired and hungry after a long days work. And though after both of those activities, one would be significantly worn out, one also would have known they had accomplished something. Will Solace was tired and sweaty and hungry from binge watching his favourite TV series. 7 seasons of 40 minute episodes. No stopping. And most importantly, no air conditioning. (After all what was he going to do Valentine Weekend?) And now, after all of the tragic deaths of all his favourite characters and his favourite ships never becoming canon he was significantly worn out. And so the sale at the bakery called to him strongly, more specifically the hungry part of him. He stumbled into the bakery and blearily read the sign- All COUPLES get a special deal on Cookies! Cakes! And other Sweet Treats! Every lovely pair will get a great discount! Will blinked and looked at it again. He hadn't read it wrong. Annnd there went his breakfast. He turned and sat down at the table, contemplating how rude it would be to dump his wallet of spare change on the counter. Will was almost certain he had around two to three dollars in nickels and dimes alone, not to mention the pennies. He dug in his pocket, two quarters, a nickel and a penny, a gum wrapper, a bit of paper, some crumbs and a crumpled two dollar bill. The heavens opened. Now if only he could get that discount. There had to be..... Will glanced around. Several couples sat, one old lady, two teenage brothers, a lady in her middle ages, and then.... perfect. A guy who looked about his age sat in the corner. His dark hair was ruffled and stuck up in loose tufts. His eyes were a mass of shadows, dark and stormy. His skin was deathly pale and his lips drawn in a scowl. He looked like he needed a gallon of coffee, but by the way he was looking at the muffins and scones, he was starving. He still looked unapprochable, though, but Will was hungry and hunger trumped logic. Without thinking twice he sat down in the chair opposite. And before he could be chased away, he popped the question, tugging the ring off his finger and sliding it across the table,   
"Would you be interested in marrying me?" The guy frowned at him, dark eyebrows furrowing.   
"Excuse me?" He asked. And he had an accent, not heavy but definitely noticeable. Will grinned.   
"We could start a little lower, Fiancè maybe? Lovers? Boyfriends works. Friends with benefits? Mindless-"   
"Hold on, you want what?" He asked, he seemed little more irritated this time.  
"I was going to say," Will sighed and leaned over, lowering his voice, "we could be mindless, you know... intercourse. Besides you looked hungry." The man jerked back, eyes dark with impatience.   
"I'm not hungry." He snapped.   
"Well from the way you were eyeing up-" Will started.   
"I was not."  
"You clearly were, I could see it in your eyes. You really want to-" Will started   
"I don't want your perverted sex, I'm not interested. I'm not hungry for you or for anyone for that matter!" The man says very, very loudly. Everybody turned to stare, disapproving eyes glaring. Will suddenly feels like maybe this wasn't as great of a plan as he thought it was. Besides the brief script he had hastily thought out was not being followed and everything was falling apart.   
"I was saying, really wanted to eat those muffins and scones in the display case." The man blinks, Will can see the gears turning and the moment he realizes that Will wasn't trying to have perverted sex with him. Eventually, "I'm Will Solace." Seems like best way to go.  
"Nico." He mutters, "Nico di Angelo." Will nodded and a very tense silence falls over them.   
"About my proposal," Will says gesturing to the table. "I'm starving, and you look like you, well, you look like you need to find a cafe and drink it. So why don't we become.... lovers or something." Nico stared at him longer than Will feels is necessary in any social situation.   
"Why do I need to become your lover?" Nico finally asks, after a drawn out pause.   
"I don't have enough money. I need to be in a... relationship to get the discount. You were the only person who wasn't a minor or more than two times my age." Will could see it click.   
"You want me to pretend I'm in a romantic relationship with you so you can get more food." Will nodded. They had a silent staring contest. Nico won, which left Will begging.   
"Pleeeeeeasee, I'm starving and there is cheap food for couples. You might not even be....you know...... gay but I'm really hungry and desperate and you seem nice... kind of... I guess..." Nico raised his eyebrow at this, and they had another staring contest. Nico stood up, finally, after a long time still frowning and walked away. Will slumped down in his seat and stared mournfully at the food. There went his chances, and if he wasn't famished, he would be mortified that he asked a stranger to marry him for free food. Than he saw Nico in front of the cash register, irritable, gesturing in a vague hurry up sign. He was ordering food. Will stood, more energetic than he had been all a weekend and went to stand by Nico to order. He leaned over,   
"Thank you so, so, so much."   
"You're lucky I'm gay and hungry." Nico retorts. Will smiles at this and nudges Nico's shoulder. Which earns him a glare and another tense silence.  
So Will ordered his food and Nico ordered his and they sat down and stared at each awkwardly. Until Will opens his big fat mouth. Which instigated the most awkward conversation he has ever had, and he thinks he's better off on the internet, but finally, finally he perks Nico's interest and they end up talking for hours. Finally Will gets up the courage to ask, and leans over.  
"Is this a date?"   
"Don't push your luck, Solace." Will pouts and then slides his phone across the table,   
"Can I have your number, at least. We are married?" Nico stares at him for a long time and then types his number in. And Will smiles. 

Two years later, when he slides a different ring across the table the reaction is much more appreciated.  
A.N. I had to put it in. 

 

Hello people. I was told that I should add more author reader interactions and longer authors notes to seem more fun and approachable.... so this is me being fun and approachable!   
Anyways.... give me some tips on what you want me to do next because I have realized I am only providing you Solangelo Slash Fiction, which is nice and all but this isn't Solangelo oriented.... so yeah!   
Anywho  
Thank you for reading this  
And if anyone noticed my subtle plug in, points for you. 

Thank you for reading my somethingith fanfiction post.  
Sorry if it was terrible, and for the spelling errors or the grammar errors, but hey,  
"A professional writer is an amateur who didn't quit"  
-Bach


End file.
